A sneak peak at the story Monet's Story
by FanOfAnimeSinceForever
Summary: Her is a sneak peak at my story I plan put on fanfiction. :) If it gets a little support and feed back, I plan to post it. Thank you for taking your time to read my story! :D This is a segment from Monet's Adventure Part 3


**The Auditorium**

Monet stood patiently on the side. She took time to glance at each persons glass to be ready to refill it. She was so bored, she sometimes started day dreaming and had to snap herself back to reality. This was an important meeting between Organization XIII and the Queen of Hearts of Wonderland. Well, Monet didn't really care much. She didn't want to do anything with the Organization. All the entertainment court members today, were their maids. They catered to all their needs. Whenever they weren't needed, they stood near the table, but far enough to let the meeting continue to be 'secret'. For some weird reason, the Queen ordered Roxas to wear a mask. Monet thought the Queen had some sort of reason to do that.

She began to daydream again.

Soul looked over at Monet and silently sighed. He snapped his fingers, which woke up Monet from her day dream. She looked at Soul and mouthed, _thank you_ , while trying not to laugh. Soul grinned. He looked overvat Roxas who was looking at him. Roxas softly snickered. Monet quickly turned to Roxas, and gave him an evil glare. Roxas smiled at her.

"Alright, our first performance is by Monica. Her amazing dancing skills and performance quality will leave you wanting more! Let's begin!"  
Monica walked on stage, and got into her pose. The music started, and she began to dance. Everyone was watching her; She was amazing. _Wish I could dance and have rhythm like her._ Monet thought. She happily smiled at Monet's dancing.

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggghhh_.

Monet looked down to see Axel staring at her. She was surprised again, and shyly looked back up at Monica. A few seconds later, she looked back down at Axel. He had a smirk on his face, and showed Monet his empty glass full of ice and shook it. _I'm guessing he wants a refill._ She was already annoyed and done with Axel. Before looking back up at the stage, she noticed a person with white hair sitting at the table. _Soul?_ Monet thought. When she looked at the person with similar hair to Soul, she noticed that the man was looking right back at her. Instead of being shy and looking away, Monet felt trapped and scared. She couldn't release her surprised gaze from the man.

Suddenly Roxas passed in front of her whispering quickly,"What are you doing? Go serve that idiot with red hair before he gets mad." Roxas walked away. He stepped down the stairs and went to serve the Queen. Monet watched him leave. She looked back at Axel, who was glaring at Roxas. _Stop looking at Roxas like that..._

She began to walk down the left stairs. She walked over to Axel with a pitcher of water, "Finally." Axel jokingly smiled. Monet glanced at Roxas who was on the left side of the Queen. She looked back at Axel's glass and began to pour the water, then the glass fell to the ground, _What?!_ She thought. Everything to her seemed to stop.

Monica's dance had ended. She bowed and left the stage.

"Wooooooooooooow! How professional!" Axel exclaimed, "This waiter filled my glass up so much to the point that, it just got heavy for me, and it fell out of my hands!" Monet's eyes widened and she looked at Axel in disbelief as he slightly grinned. Monet looked around the table at the other members. They were all staring at her emotionless. Monet didn't like the feeling of them staring at her, and she almost starting freaking out. She began shaking, "I'm- I'm sorry! I'll clean it up now!" Monet fell to the floor and began to pick up the ice cubes and the glass. "YOU USELESS WAITER!" The Queen shouted. Monet jumped. The Queen got out of her seat and Monet quickly moved out of her way, scared and almost petrified. She gripped the glass tightly,"Please excuse her." The Queen asked smiling at Axel. He looking away, "I don't know if I can...-".

"Axel."

The man with white hair pronounced. "Stop acting out, or your leaving the meeting." Axel turned and sighed, "But I was just bored! I didn't do anything wrong!" The guy with white hair closed his eyes and stood up, "May I speak with your waitress?" Monet stiffened. "Of course! She's all yours!" The Queen said. The white haired man walked past Axel and the Queen and motioned Monet to follow. She looked like she was defeated and about to cry. Monet followed him willingly. He said, "You're so foolish Axel." Then came a complaint, "Huhhhhh? But I told you! I didn't do anything!"

"Yes... yes you did."

The guy with white hair stopped. Monet looked up. Soul was blocking his path at the steps. Roxas repeated what he said. "Yes you did."

Axel looked over at Roxas, who was giving him a strong and confident glare. Soul grinned and crossed his arms. The cloaked man with white hair stared at Soul, then glanced over at Roxas. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! TALKING BACK TO MY GUEST, AND ALSO TO ME?!" The Queen yelled. Roxas bowed, "Of course not my Queen. However, I am honest when I say Monet did nothing wrong. She filled this mans glass to a decent amount and then he let go of it on purpose, with so much as a grin on his face," Roxas stood next to Monet who was looking at him, "So again, I say, Monet did nothing wrong, this guy did."

The room fell silent. Then suddenly Soul said, "I'm on his side," He gestured to Roxas, "I saw it too. So you have two eye witnesses." The Queen looked surprised and confused. Axel looked disgusted.

The cloaked white hair man spoke, "You," He pointed to Roxas, "I will talk to you as well. You spoke out against your master and one of my members." He turned around and continued walking. Monet and Roxas looked surprised. Monet's face reverted back to tears, and she grabbed Roxas arm. He looked at Monet, relaxed, then nodded. They both followed him. The guy with white hair stopped in front of Soul and said, "You as well are coming with me."

Soul felt something odd. He twitched. _This guys soul is extremely dark and tainted...its probably equivalent to a Kishin soul... or maybe even more than that._ Soul thought. He relaxed, then stepped a side. Soul waited for the guy to pass then walked with Monet and Roxas, following the mysterious and strong Organization XIII leader. He opened the double door, and let the other three waiters follow through.

Soul quickly thought to himself. _If he hurts Monet maybe I can find a way to jump him somehow or attack from behind._ The doors closed.

 _Slap._

 _What?!_ Soul thought. The cloaked man just slapped Soul. Monet and Roxas were caught off guard.  
Monet gripped her glass more.

Soul placed his hand on his right cheek, and calmly looked up at the cloaked man. He too calmly and strongly looked at Soul and answered, "I knew you were going to do something, so don't even try it." Soul's eyes widened in surprise. W _hat? But how?!_ Soul thought. He removed his hand from his cheek. The cloaked man glance at Monet and Roxas asking, "Are you going to attack?"

Roxas seemed surprised, then looked down at Monet's arm, which he was grabbing onto. Monet was mad and ready to fight. She couldn't tolerate abuse especially if it was towards a friend. Roxas looked worried. After he noticed Monet clench harder on the glass, she looked like she was leaning towards the cloaked man, about to attack him. So he grabbed her to stop her. "Monet," Roxas whispered, and somewhat pleaded, "Please calm down." Monet clenching the glass tighter and tighter. "Hey, calm down-" Soul said to Monet, glancing over his shoulder. _CCCCCCCrrrrracccck_.

Monet snapped back to reality. She was so caught up in rage and anger that she didn't realize she broke the glass. Monet stared at her hand, blinked a couple of times then answered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. i'm calm, I'm fine." She closed her eyes for a bit, then began to pick up the glass pieces. The cloaked man, stared, then nodded.

"I shall begin. I apologize for Axel's behavior," Monet held all the shards of the glass in her hands, and stood up to listen, "He only acts that way when he finds something or someone interesting. However if this does continue, then I will have to bring you Monet, in for questioning." Monet's face was written in disbelief.  
"Also, for you two," He looked at Soul, and Roxas, "I must commend you on noticing and paying attention to Axel's behavior. That guy is a foul, but he knows how to conceal his evidence. You two are smart. However, talking back to your master and your master's guest will never be tolerated. Understand this now, and in the future you won't cause anymore commotion. You are dismissed."

Roxas turned towards the door and opened it. Soul gave the cloaked man, one last good stare, then followed behind Roxas.

Roxas gestured to Monet,"Hey, Let's go!" The cloaked man placed his hand on the door.

"I still have a few things to talk about with this waitress. She will be back to her station shortly." The white haired man began to close the door. Monet looked up worryingly at Roxas, as the guy closed the door. _Wait!_ She thought. Roxas smiled. _Don't worry! Breathe and calm down._ The door then completely shut. Monet about to cry, nodded. _Thanks Roxas._ She thought.

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed that sneak peak of my story, Monet's Adventure! I understand this segment wasn't really adventurous, but this scene was one of the laid back ones that was all about dialogue and emotions. Here are somethings you should know about this new story:_**

 ** _~I plan to split this story into 3 different parts, since there is a lot of writing. This segment was from Monet's Adventure Part 3._**

 ** _~Some characters in this story who were not featured in this sneak peak are as following:_**

 ** _Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz, Sora, King Mickey and multiple other people._**

 ** _~Again this story is not finished._**

 ** _~Any questions? PM me or leave a review! :)_**

 ** _p.s. Sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes! :p_**

 ** _~~ Again, thank you for reading my sneak peak story! ~~_**


End file.
